Dreams Of Confusion
by xshaiyaxstar
Summary: Not very good at the whole Summary thing: Her dreams make her think of Him...Can she really risk her almost relationship with InuYasha to chase a dream? sesskag, rated M for future chapters. I am really really sorry for being late on all the chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfiction! Woot yay and all that crap XD, I am working on another one but it is about the Teen Titans. Not sure if i will post it though. Im still thinking about it. Hope you like this one. Im spending alot of time thinking about it.

Shippou: Forgetting something?

me: Huh what? OO

Shippou: sighs shaking his head Your disclaimer...duh

me: my what??

Shippou: slaps himself The disclaimer..you know where you say you dont own InuYasha.

me: OH YEA!!! haha silly me..that could have gotten me in trouble -

Shippou: Uh hu...to the people reading this She is a bit slow snickers

me: I HEARD THAT!! DONT MAKE ME GET INUYASHA TO SLOBBER ON YOU!!

InuYasha: -.- enough with the dog jokes please...just get on with the story.

me: coughs yes erm...I dont own InuYasha...(unfortunatly)...and yea enjoy the story

InuYasha: very smooth sarcastically

me: shut up

Shippou: Grow up

InuYasha: hits Shippou why dont you just grow

Shippou: WHY YOU! trys to hit InuYasha, I pull them apart

me: STOP IT RIGHT NOW! THE PEOPLE WATCHING THIS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ENTERTAINED NOT WATCHING SOME IMMATURE DEMONS FIGHT!

Shippou: you mean 1 demon

me: knock it off -.- to the people reading ahem anyway to the story -

Kagome knew he was going to choose Kikyo...then why did she feel so horrible? She was running, running away from everyone and everything she ever cared about...he didn't even try to stop her. Blindly running from the village towards the well. Tears were slowly starting to stream down her face. She looked up and ran into someone tall and cold. She closed her eyes as she started falling, strong arms gripped her waist holding her up. She opened her eyes slightly and was surprised to find Sesshomaru looking down at her. His face was emotionless, as he looked at her face she noticed something in his eyes…was it sadness? She suddenly just started bawling. He held her closely as she cried. Not knowing what else to do he stroked her back with one of his long claws, gently comforting her. Her crying started to slow until they came out as shudders, the last thing she felt was Sesshomaru's claw stroking her back before she blacked out.

Kagome's eyes opened and she jerked out of her sleep, her C.D. player flew from her bed and slammed into the wall. Wrenching the headphones from her ears as it went. Rubbing her head she stood up too quickly, her head felt dizzy. Sitting back down she blinked a few times._ What a strange dream…_She thought. _But it looked and felt so…real…InuYasha kissing Kikyo…the running…_She cleared her throat, it felt dry and cracked, her lungs heaving like she had been running, _Sesshomaru…that couldn't have been you…you were too kind._ She got up and walked over, picking up her CD player, looking it over, it had a large scratch on one side but that didn't matter. Tossing it on her bed, she rummaged through her bag. Finding her shampoo she smiled, _A nice hot bath would do me some good, clear my head a bit…_Turning the water on hot, she stepped into the tub her hair wrapped in a small towel so it didn't get wet just yet. She let the steam swirl around her head, clearing her thoughts. She sighed with relaxation, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. Just as she had started to relax there's a knock at the door. _Oh great…_

"I'm in here!" She yelled

" Yea sis I know. InuYasha is here. He wants you to come back now." Souta says back to her, there is a loud pounding on the door.

"Kagome! Hurry up! Times wasting." Came the irritated voice of none other then InuYasha. Rolling her eyes Kagome gets out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her slim frame and opens the door.

"Cant a girl get any privacy anymore?" She glares at InuYasha. "And what do you want InuYasha?" He is silent. "Well??" He blushes and looks away embarrassed. "InuYasha what are you…." She stops in mid-sentence and looks down. Realizing that she forgot that all she had on was a towel. Gasping she slams the door to the bathroom. Causing the half demon to fall over. "SOUTA! GET INUYASHA DOWNSTAIRS….NOW!" She yells, her face reddening. She hears the scrambling of feet running down the stairs and a crash. Sighing she walks out and runs into her room quickly.

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm just getting a feel for the story at the moment. The next chapter probably wont be too long either but I promise i will try to make them longer in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Daylight

Thank you to Chelsea34 and Mimi738 for the reviews. I really appreciate it! I will try to update the story as much as I can. I am sorry if it starts out really bad. Please keep reviewing and giving me advice on how to improve it. Thanks!

She walks downstairs fully clothed, her backpack packed with all her necessary items. Struggling to not fall over from the weight she starts to walk to the door, only to be stopped by InuYasha.

"What?" She asks him, wondering why he stopped her.

"Feh, you and your junk." He states simply, taking her yellow backpack from her shoulders and placing it on his own. "I don't see why you have to take so much stuff with you." With that he casually walks outside into the sunshine.

_Well…at least he is semi nice…_Kagome thinks.

"Come on Kagome. Quit stalling." Came InuYasha's irritated voice.

_Ugh…I spoke too soon. _"Coming!" She called. Running out, the sun almost blinding her.

"Kagome!" Her mother yelled from her garden. "Don't forget to pack a sweater. It might be cold there."

"I got one, mom. Don't worry." She smiles at her mother. Before disappearing into the well house behind InuYasha.

"Come on. Your so slow" InuYasha complained. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

_I just love this part! _She smiles as she carefully climbs over the well and jumps into the darkness. Immediately she is surrounded by a bright light as she travels back in time. She only now realizes that InuYasha is holding her hand next to her. _Wow this is…weird. I wonder why he…no I shouldn't ask. _she thinks to herself. _It would ruin the moment._ Smiling as they reach the end and light turns back to darkness.

"Hold on" InuYasha says, as he wraps his arms around her waist and jumps out of the well. He sets her down.

"Thanks" Kagome said suddenly shy.

"Yea yea. Lets go find Miroku and Sango." He replies looking ahead.

"KAGOME!!!" Yells an overexcited Shippou. "Your back!" He bounces around and hugs her.

"Hey Shippou." Kagome smiles gently at the little fox demon. "I brought you some crayons and paper from my time."

"Yay!" He runs up ahead, "Sango. Miroku. Kagome is back!"

"Why hello Kagome" Sango says giving the miko a small hug.

"Lady Kagome. I trust your trip was good?" The monk asks her.

"Yes it was very relaxing." Kagome says back, smiling again. _Except for the dream…but I shouldn't mention that…at least not to InuYasha. Maybe to Sango._

"Come on what's the hold up?" InuYasha said, irritated again.

_Speaking of InuYasha…_Kagome stared in his direction, glaring slightly.

"What?" He asked, confusion riddled on his face.

"Absolutely nothing." She replied a bit harsher then she intended. "Lets go." She said a bit less harsh.

Saying their goodbye's to Kaede and the rest of the village, they set off at a steady pace. Too steady for InuYasha.

"Cant we hurry up?" He said for the sixth time.

_I swear he's like a child. _Kagome rolled her eyes. "Your perfectly capable of going on ahead if you wish."

"No thanks." He replied looking downward. He stopped suddenly, sniffing the air with distaste. "Oh great."

"What is it InuYasha?" Sango asked raising her Hiraikotsu off her back slightly.

"I smell a wol..OUMPH" InuYasha tried to finish his sentense but Koga jumped on his back, making the half demon fall on his stomach.

"Hey mutt" He said simply, getting off of his back and walking closely to Kagome, taking her hand.

"Hello Kagome. I trust the mutt is keeping you safe?"

"O-oh hi Koga." She smiled at him pleasantly. _Why does he always do that anyway. _

"Good. Don't worry Kagome, as soon as I slay Naraku I will come back for you. Then you wont have to stay with this filthy mutt." He raised his nose at InuYasha, who had now risen and walked over to him.

"Alright you mangy wolf lets get some things straight. 1) Kagome is not yours and 2) Your not going to slay Naraku, I am." He glared at Koga savagely.

Koga, amused, laughed lightly at InuYasha's words. "Whatever mutt. Don't worry Kagome I'll be back." He grinned as InuYasha glared. "Bye!" And he was gone, racing off into the distance.

"Just ignore his words InuYasha. I don't see why they bother you so much. Seeing as how you don't like Kagome as a mate." Shippou stated.

"Shut up." InuYasha growled angrily, hitting poor Shippou on his furry head.

"WAHH! What was that for." Shippou cried holding his head. Kagome picked him up and held him, calming him down. She kissed his head.

"InuYasha no need to get physical." Sango said to him,

"Shippou was only saying what he thought was true." Miroku calmly said.

His ear twitched slightly, "Shut up all of you. Lets just keep going." Glaring at Miroku espically. He turned and kept walking.

_I wonder what that was about._ Kagome asked herself.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to the sunshine filtering out of his window. It was early morning. _Another beautiful day, there's too much sunlight these days._ Giving a small sigh he got up and quickly dressed into his usual outfit. He had more then a dozen of the same. He walked to the door and found a servant outside the door, as always.

"Akari" He said to her.

"Yes milord?" She replied to him, keeping her eyes down.

"I need it quiet today, and I don't want to be disturbed unless its an emergency. Do you understand?" He stated calmly.

"Yes milord, I understand. I will tell the others…" She hesitated before saying, "Rin wants to go and pick flowers today, she wanted me to come. Is that alright?" She peeked out from under her lashes at him, her ears pricked at every sound.

"That is fine, take Jaken as well." He closed his shoji screen, and walked to his desk, sighing to himself. _That dream again. _He had been having the same dream for many moons. _What do such dreams mean. And what does that mortal girl…what was her name…Kagome. Yes, Kagome. What does she have to do with my life. _He wondered to himself, his nails drumming on the wooden desk.

"MIROKU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME" Sango yelled, the red spot on Miroku's face turning redder by the second. Kagome winced slightly at it, she could feel the slap. It looked like it hurt, but he deserved it.

Miroku put his hand on his cheek, "Hurts me more and more each time."

"Feh, Miroku you're a disgrace to men." InuYasha said, looking down on the scene from a large tree branch. It was darker now, they had just set up camp. Their fire was blazing with the small limbs Shippou and Kirara had gathered.

"Shippou do you want to roast marshmellows?" Kagome asked the little fox demon.

"Kagome, what are marsh mellows?" Shippou asked her, curiosity dripping off his voice.

_Oh yea that's right…they haven't been invented yet._ Smiling Kagome got out the bag she had brought with her. "These are marsh mellows. There sort of like fluffy little clouds. Except you roast them on sticks in a campfire. Would you like me to show you?" Shippou nods and she grabs a small stick, burning the end of it, so it gets the smoky flavor. She put the marsh mellow on the end of it and carefully put it near the coals. "There, now you just wait until it gets brown. Do you want to try one?"

"Yes please." He tells her, excited. She hands him a stick and marsh mellow.

"Now remember, try not to burn it too badly, because it will fall off if you do." She warned him, "InuYasha!" She called "Do you want to try it too?"

He looks down at her cooly, he looks at Shippou who is having a lot of fun. "Sure." He says to her, trying to sound bored, but failing altogether. In fact he sounded intrigued by the scent of the gooey marsh mellow.

"Come on down then, I'm not making it for you." She said only half joking. He jumped off the tree and landed next to her, taking the stick and marsh mellow she handed him.

"So what do I do again?" He asked

"You cook it, just put it in the fire." She said absently.

"Ok"

Several seconds later…

"Uhh Kagome….is it supposed to be on fire?"

"No why?" She turned and looked at him, the stick was in the fire, the marsh mellow completely burnt and still trying to burn. She tried to stifle a laugh. "InuYasha, your not supposed to burn it."

"Well you said put it in the fire" He said back, a bit harsh

"I didn't mean like that" She almost yelled back

"Well what did you mean?" Instead of lashing out like she expected his tone was mild.

Sighing with relief she showed him.


	3. Chapter Three: Midnight

Chapter Three: Midnight

Sesshomaru stood after doing some paperwork and looking over layouts to building a new addition to his estate, walked over to his window, it was getting late. Already the crescent moon was almost to its peak. Slowly he opened his screen and walked out onto his deck, looking up at the pale glowing moon. He sighed inwardly at its beauty. _What is It about the moon that makes me so restless…_He wondered to himself, still staring at the full moon. _The moon. So small at this distance. Yet so big at the same time. Powerful enough to move the sea's. Yet it has no power over mere humans._ His white long white hair glowed in the moonlight and flowed like the sea in the slight wind. _For now I can only wonder, just like everyone else._

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked the little Kappa demon as he slinked out onto the veranda as quietly as his could muster.

"My Lord…." Jaken paused, hesitating.

"Jaken, where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked him, like he knew the answer

"She…what I mean to say is…she wandered off." He flinched, ready for his lords fury. It didn't come. He carefully opened his eyes.

Sesshomaru wasn't looking at him calmly he said, "And you didn't follow her?"

"I was….but she was running. Oh lord Sesshomaru" He cried falling to his short little knee's begging for forgiveness.

"Get up Jaken. I will find her." His eyes narrowed at him, in anger.

"Yes my Lord." He slowly rose, ready to be hit. Again he did not hit him. The Kappa demon curiously looked up, but Sesshomaru was gone. "My Lord?" He looked around, and saw him walking down the path into the woods.

"Stay here Jaken" He said in a normal voice. Thanks to Jaken's demon hearing he heard his Lord speak. Nodding mostly to himself he waited for his lord to return to him.

"Kagome…this stuff is almost as good as noodles…" InuYasha excitedly said, stuffing down 3 more as he talked.

"Uhm Thanks I think…" She looked in her bag, thanks to InuYasha half of the bag was empty. "Remind me to get some more next time."

"Hey InuYasha don't eat ALL of them. Save me some too!" Shippou said reaching for the bag.

"Hey no! get your own bag." InuYasha muttered pushing Shippou away. Causing the poor fox demon to fall over, dangerously close to the fire.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome said furious.

"Uh oh…" He turned to look at her.

"SIT"

"OMPH!" InuYasha groaned as he falls to the ground, the force making an imprint in the ground. "Why does she do this to me?" He mumbled weakly.

Kagome felt as if she was being watched. She turned quickly, thinking she heard a rustle of leaves.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just feel someone watching, I will be right back." She answered the demon slayer.

"Sure you don't want some company Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked her.

"She doesn't want any of your help lecherous monk." Sango almost yelled at him in anger.

Kagome left them to argue as she walked into the tree's away from the safe glow of the fire. _Someone is defiantly here._ She told herself. Hearing a crunch of some more leaves she whipped out her bow and arrow and pointed it right at a little girl who was trying to hide behind a tree, slowly Kagome lowered her weapon.

"Hello…who are you?" She asked, holding the weapon with caution.

"Kagome? It's Rin." The girl said back her voice breaking.

"Rin?" Kagome dropped her bow and arrow and moved closer to the young girl. "What are you doing so far from Sesshomaru? Isn't he worried at all?"

"I sorta got lost…" She said sheepishly. "I was running through a field and went into a forest, I was so turned around that I lost Master Jaken. Do you know where Lord Sesshomaru is?" She asked Kagome.

"I'm sorry Rin but I don't. But our camp is just right over there if you want some food and company, we can ask InuYasha if he knows where his brother is." She told the girl._ Yea as if InuYasha would know anything. _She thought to herself, as she brought Rin to the camp much to Sango and Miroku's surprise.

"Kagome…isn't that Rin? Sesshomaru's…uhm human?" Sango asked her.

"Yes this is Rin. Miroku don't even think about it." She told the monk before he could say what he was going to say.

"Why isn't she with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked as InuYasha looked at Kagome and Rin.

"I got lost." Rin stated simply. "What are those?" She asked pointing to the gooey marsh mellows.

Sesshomaru could hear Rin's voice in the distance, but he could also hear another voice, _That miko. _He moved quickly towards where he heard Rin. Slowly he made his way toward a dull glow of a campfire. He moved with purpose towards it, knowing what he would find once he reached the clearing. He casually walked out from behind a tree, to see Rin covered in white goo. She was laughing and eating another larger white blob from a stick. She turned her head at him, and her eyes grew wide.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed as she got up and ran over to him, and hugging his left leg tightly.

"Let go Rin." He said his face composed and quiet, she moved off to his side.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru" She giggled.

Kagome saw Rin run over to him. But she couldn't believe it was really him.

_I wonder why Sesshomaru went to the trouble of searching for Rin, he doesn't seem like the type to enjoy human's company. _InuYasha growled slightly unsheathing Tetsusaiga slightly.

"There will be no need for that, InuYasha. I am only here to collect Rin. It seems you helped her. I do suppose I must thank you for that." To everyone's surprise he says to Kagome, "Thank you." He turns to leave but Kagome blurts out.

"Rin must be hungry. Don't you think she should stay and finish her meal before you leave?" Everyone including Kirara look at Kagome with surprise.

Sesshomaru, taken aback slightly, replies, "If Rin wants to finish her meal then I shall wait." He looks to Rin who is already moving towards the rest of her marsh mellows. Carefully, so as not to draw attention to herself, Kagome watches what Sesshomaru does under her lashes, hoping he doesn't notice. _No it was just a dream…but why, when he thanked me, did he act like he was saying something more. A hidden message maybe? _She sighs inwardly.

Sesshomaru looks up at the young miko. He knew she was looking at him. She sighs inwardly. _I wonder what she is thinking. This Sesshomaru shouldn't care. But…_He looks at Rin who is now looking at him, her eyes are curious as to why her lord was staring at Kagome.

"I am done my Lord." Rin smiles wide at Sessomaru. "We may go now." She turns to Kagome and hugs her fiercely, "Bye Kagome! Thank you for the fluffy white food! It was very good." She smiles again and starts toward Sesshomaru.

Kagome straightened up from hugging Rin and looks at Sesshomaru, she nods her head politely, "Good night Sesshomaru." InuYasha looks at her then at his brother, a confused expression on his face. He is even more when Sesshomaru nods his head back and walks away with Rin trailing him.

"Kagome…" Sango says, Kagome looks at the demon slayer.

"Yes Sango?"

"No, nothing, never mind."

"Oh uhm alright then" Kagome smiles slightly, then she gets up and grabs a towel.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha asks her

"To the hot spring I saw over there." She points toward the south. "I will only be gone a little while."

"Do you want some company Lady Kagome?" Miroku says to her, "I would be glad to help you…." He goes silent when he see's Sango's expression. "Never mind."

Kagome rolls her eyes at the monk and heads towards the hot springs, she looks up at the moon, it is a crescent moon. _Just like Sesshomaru's forehead…_She sighs slightly. _What the hell do these dreams mean…_She see's the hot springs, but she doesn't go in, instead she sits and just stares at the moon, wondering if Sesshomaru is looking at it too.

Sesshomaru indeed was also looking at the moon. He and Rin had just barely made it back to his estate when he found himself staring at the moon. Wondering again why the moon was so powerful in so many ways. But so powerless in others. He shakes his head silently. He takes another look a the moon then departs back to his room to lay on his bed and to look at his wall. Neither Sesshomaru nor Kagome would get any sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unspoken Love

"Kagome, are you ok? You look kinda tired." Shippou asked her, as they walked down the road, she just finished a yawn and was about to answer him when InuYasha turned around and looked at her.

"Whats with you today? And why were you staring at Sesshomaru last night?" He asked her out of the blue, she looked startled but quickly recovered.

"You get jealous too easily InuYasha." She walked past him. The half demon stared at her, his eyes narrowing as she moved ahead of him.

"Kagome…" Sango looked at her. "Is something wrong?" 

"Yes Lady Kagome, you have been acting very tired today. And you have been thinking a lot." Miroku looked in her direction.

She looked up. "Hm? I'm sorry I didn't catch that I was…"

"Thinking." Both Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and sighed.

"Is something wrong with thinking now?" Her eyes gave away her anger at the pair. " So what I'm not allowed to think anymore?? Well fine then." She walked faster up the steadily sloping hill.

"Hey where are you going?" InuYasha made a move to step in front of her, she swerved around him.

"Up ahead." She mumbled. He let her go ahead. Glaring in her direction she could just make out what he said next.

"Feh…stubborn wench." That made her feel angry but at the same time relieved to be alone.

&

Kagome's footsteps disappeared as she got farther away, tears were beginning to come to her eyes, _ Stupid InuYasha…He is such a jerk sometimes…does he even care about me anymore? _She thought bitterly. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and walked into Ah-Un (sp?). Her eyes widened as she fell backwards.

"Wha…" She stood up and brushed herself off, and looked at Ah-Un. "Oh…it's just you guys." She laughed at herself for not paying attention, then stroked Au-Un's head gently. "I wonder where Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken are…your not usually alone are ya." She talked to them quietly. "Well…I suppose I should try and find them, Rin might get worried about you." Au-Un, lifted their heads, turned and walked away. "…Well…goodbye then…" She mumbled before walking back on the trail that she wondered off.

&

"Au-Un!! Where are you! Oh Master Jaken! I can't find Ah-Un anywhere!" Rin wailed, pulling on Master Jaken's sleeve. "We must find them before M'Lord Sesshomaru comes back."

"Rin! Would you stop pulling on my sleeve! Au-Un will come back when they want" Jaken almost yelled, _Stupid human why does Lord Sesshomaru keep her around anyway._ Jaken thought to himself. He turned when Rin screeched her delight when she saw Au-Un come out of the tree's. She ran over to them, knocking over Jaken, and petted them. Telling them what good demons they are.

"Rin, Jaken, lets go." Sesshomaru started to move forward when his nose twitched and he turned around sharply, Jaken walked into his leg and fell over.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I am sorry!" He bowed several times but realized Sesshomaru had walked past him to Au-Un. He looked at them for several moments.

"Au-Un…" He mumbled slightly to himself. He turned his head to the road, just visible through the tree's and a voice.

"Stupid…Stupid InuYasha…I hope he never catches up…" The person sighs. "No…I cant say that…He's my friend….most of the time…and I have no idea where I am…shit…Stupid…I am so stupid! I'm probably lost!" Sesshomaru watched Kagome Silently as she sat down on an old fallen tree. Rin seeing Kagome bounced up and down and ran over to where she was.

"Kagome Kagome!!" Rin shouted happily, she was followed quickly by Jaken and Au-Un. Sesshomaru stepped out a moment later, his face blank, as usual.

"Oh…Wow! What a surprise" Kagome smiled and hugged Rin, then much to his surprise, hugged Jaken too. Sesshomaru, though he didn't show it, was also surprised. "Hello, Sesshomaru." Kagome said quietly, but she looked right into his eyes, few did that and lived. Most showed respect and fear when they looked at him. Kagome however, looked at him as a person instead of a demon, which surprised him even more.

"Miko." He said in greeting.

"Hmph…I have a name you know. it's Kagome, Ka-Go-Me." She muttered. Au-Un, fought over who's head was scratched first, Kagome laughed, her laughter ringing around the forest, and scratched both their heads.

&

InuYasha's ear's twitched as he heard Kagome laugh. His eyes narrowed as he smelled Sesshomaru. He growled, Miroku, Sango and Shippou looked at him.

"Something wrong InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Probably a flee" Shippou muttered, InuYasha hit him on his head coldly. "Wahhh!! InuYasha!! That Hurt!!"

"Feh…" InuYasha took off, running toward the laugh he heard.

"He must have smelled Kagome." Sango stated.

"Why do you say that?" Shippou asked her.

"Womans Intuition."

"Oh…." Shippou pondered, _What did she mean by that?_ he asked himself.

&

Sesshomaru's expression changed to irritation, "InuYasha, sneaking up on me will not work."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, then looked at InuYasha, who just jumped down from a nearby tree.

"Feh…I wasn't sneaking up on you." He glared fiercely at his elder brother. "Come on Kagome" He walked over to her, keeping him in front of her, shielding her from a blow that never came. "we're leaving."

"InuYasha…Why? He hasn't done anything wrong. Besides I was only talking with Rin and Jaken. You don't have to be so over protective all the time" She said with irritation.

"I am not being over protective! And I'm not jealous!" InuYasha almost yelled.

"Then why are you being so defensive!?" She yelled at him. A silence fell over the clearing.

"Fine, You want to hang around with scum like him, then go ahead! I don't care anymore! Just go ahead and leave!" He screamed at her, before taking off down the road, back to Sango Miroku and Shippou.

Tears were running down her cheeks slowly. "InuYasha…" She muttered once. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were staring at her. Sesshomaru turned around and started walking away, his face still emotionless.

&

Kagome awoke on a bed in a small room. Her head ached. She sat up and walked to the door, sliding it open she walked out onto a patio. _Where am I?_ She wondered. She kept walking until she saw several fox and dog demons ahead. _Oh great…_ They looked at her, as if waiting for her to say something. "Uhm…" one of them walked forward, shooing the others away, She was slender and tall, taller than Kagome. Her ears were red with white tips on the top, her tail long and bushy, _She must be a fox demon._ Kagome said to herself

"I am Akari, I am your personal servant for as long as you stay here." She stated, her eyes watching Kagome with interest. They were a very green color.

"Akari…that's a beautiful name. Uhm…Where exactly is here?" Kagome asked.

Akari smiled, holding back a giggle. "Thank you. You are in Sesshomaru's Castle. But excuse me for asking but didn't you know that?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, the last thing I remember is InuYa…someone yelling at me. And that's it."

"You fainted." Akari stated plainly. "And Mi Lord brought you here."

"Oh…That was very nice of him" Kagome was a bit surprised that Lord Sesshomaru brought her here.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Akari bows low to someone behind Kagome. Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru staring at her expression, now it was that of gratitude and….something he couldn't identify.

"Sesshomaru." She said then realized what Akari was doing and bowed too. He looked at Akari

"Leave us." She bowed again and left. "Kagome. I wouldn't normally bring a human to my castle, besides Rin. And if it wasn't for Rin you would be waking up on a fallen tree. Now…How long will you be staying here?" He said this slowly, like she was stupid.

"Oh uhm…I-I don't know…Where is InuYasha? Do you know?" She asked him.

"I do not know where my half-breed of a brother is. Last I saw him was when he was yelling at you." He was staring at her face again, his face showed a look of puzzlement.

"What?" She told him, looking uncomfortable under his stare.

"I was only wondering why you are so wanted. A wolf demon, two half-breeds. What makes you so special…your just a human…" He said, mostly to himself. "It could be your ability to see shards. But the dead miko also has that ability."

Kagome's face was getting slightly red. "Well I haven't the slightest idea." She muttered "Now if you excuse me…I am going to find Akari."

"What for?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"So I can find a bath." she was getting slightly mad now.

"Go then. Rin wants to see you after that." He hesitated about to say something but thinking better of it. He turned and walked away, taking long strides. She found herself staring at his back, how his muscles rippled under his Kimono. She blushed maroon as she thought of what his front side looked like. _oh god…I need to stop doing that._ she scolded herself.

"Lady Kagome, Why are you blushing?" Akari asked her, smiling.

"Oh what! No I'm not blushing!" Kagome got defensive.

Akari laughed loudly. "Whatever you say Lady Kagome."

"Kagome, please." She corrected

"Kagome. Now for your bath. Follow me please." Akari walked the other direction, Kagome close behind her. _Poor girl's been bitten by the love bug. And it seems Lord Sesshomaru is falling for her. Now this should be quite interesting to watch. _She laughed again.

"What's so funny Akari?" Kagome asked her, confused at why she was laughing. This only made Akari laugh again.

"Oh nothing." She said as they neared the bath's.

&

I am really sorry i have not updated in a while. I totally forgot about it until a few days ago! I'm sorry i am really forgetful lol! If I dont update for another week after this can someone email me

so i can remember! Please and Thank you!

--Shaiya


	5. Chapter five: InuYasha

Chapter 5

InuYasha

"Ahh now this feels good." Kagome sighs with contentment. She had just gotten into the bath, it was a very large one. _Could probably hold a dozen or more people._ She thinks to herself, enjoying the steam rise around her head. "Akari…Why is Sesshomaru being so kind? He usually isn't."

Akari looks over at her, she could barely see her due to the steam. She looks at the water below her before answering. "Well…Lord Sesshomaru has many different sides to him. In his castle, his domain he is the Lord he does as he wishes. He is fair and…not exactly cold-hearted, as he would be if he was anywhere else. My guessing is the fact that this was his father's domain before he inherited it. So he shows respect to his father by being kinder than he normally would to the demons that have worked here."

"It makes sense…Tell me…were you educated? Because you talk as if you were. What I mean is, a lot of the other demons here talk olden…oh god this isn't sounding how I want it to sound…" Kagome looks confused at how she stated it.

Akari starts to giggle. "No no I get what you mean. And yes I was. Toga…I mean Lord Tounga, Had me taught by a professional. My family has served his family for generations. We are respected in a way. I remember when Sesshomaru was born. Cutest Demon I have seen. I was in the birthing room, when his mother left, I was his surrogate mother. Although he will never admit it."

Kagome giggles slightly at the thought of Sesshomaru being as small as Souta. What made her laugh even more was she could actually picture him as a baby. Catching her breath she says, " Oh my…I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it! What I was picturing looked so funny. But something bothers me…Why did Sesshomaru's mother leave him?"

"That, my dear, is none of my business. He would have to tell you himself if he so wishes to. All I know was how terribly sad Lord Tounga was after she left. I will never forget how he looked." Akari sighs, her expression looks as if she is far away in another time. Kagome doesn't interrupt her. Akari almost jumps up. "Oh dear, it is getting late and Rin wanted to see you. We best be getting dressed now." She holds out a towel for Kagome as she rises out of the bath. She takes it and wraps it around her slender frame.

"Thanks. Yea I was getting a bit pruney." Kagome smiles and walks behind the screen to dress.

_Pruney? What strange language that girl speaks…_Akari wonders to herself, still pondering what pruney meant.

--

"Kagome! Look at this! Isn't it soooo pretty?" Rin asks excitedly as she points to a very lovely multicolored roses. "It took me ages to get them that color! But I did it! Auntie Akari always says I have a knack for growing flowers."

Kagome smiles at the younger girl. "They are very lovely. Such beautiful colors too. You really are good at gardening."

Rin beams at the compliment. "Oh thank you Kagome!" She looks behind her and see's Akari. "Auntie Akari!" Rin runs past Kagome and hugs the Fox Yokai tightly.

"Lady Rin, Lady Kagome." She smiles hugging the girl back. "Supper is ready if your hungry. Lord Sesshomaru is to be dining with you tonight."

Rin squeals with delight at the prospect of eating with her Lord. She takes off to the door to get changed out of her dirt covered dress.

"Lady Kagome. I have picked out a Kimono for you to wear. Would you like to see it?"

Kagome smiles and nods to her. They walk toward the door.

--

Kagome could hardly believe how gorgeous the kimono was. She looked at herself in the mirror, Akari had pulled her hair into a bun. She smoothed the cloth down before walking out into the hall and to the dining area.

--

Sesshomaru's nose twitched when she walked in. Her scent was sweeter somehow. She looked good. No he was lying she looked better than good. _This is going to be a very long night…_he sighed to himself. He couldn't help but picture her beside him, but he quickly pushed the thought away. She was a human…a miko. He sighed again and tried not to look at her.

--

She stared at him for a moment. Though he wasn't showing emotion she just had a feeling. _Why does he always have to look so damn hot…_She asks herself, blushing wildly when their eyes met for a moment. _This is going to be a long night._ she thought again.

Meanwhile…

"InuYasha…where's Kagome? I'm getting worried about her." Shippou bugged InuYasha.

"Hn…Who cares." InuYasha stated, turning his back to the little fox demon and closing his eyes.

"InuYasha…don't you care what happens to her? She could be cold and lost and all your doing is laying around. I wish I could sit you. Teach you a lesson about a woman's feelings." Sango muttered to him, her anger rising.

"Now now, Lady Sango. I'm sure Kagome is fine. Although…perhaps we should look for her." Miroku said to her, trying to calm the slayer.

"Don't bother, she doesn't want to be found. She's probably with Sesshomaru…Feh…" InuYasha got up, "I'm tired of hearing about it" He walks toward a tree, jumping up to the top most branch and looking up at the stars. _I can't stand it though. Why the hell did I leave her with him…Damnit…_Careful so as not to alert the others, InuYasha moved silently from the tree and made his way carefully out of hearing range before running back to find Kagome.

--

Sesshomaru's nose twitched again…_Oh what a bothersome thing…_He rose to his feet and walked out the door.

"Sesshomaru…?" Kagome was about to go on telling him how rude it was, when Akari gave her a look, Startled by the look Kagome got up and took after Sesshomaru.

"Where is she Sesshomaru?" InuYasha demanded of his older brother, "Damnit why don't you answer me!?" InuYasha muttered a few curse words, glaring fiercely at Sesshomaru.

"The miko is eating dinner with Rin." Sesshomaru stated, his face as blank as ever.

"Feh…" He sniffed the air and looked behind Sesshomaru to where Kagome had appeared.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome glared at him. "I thought you told you didn't care where I went?" She immediately regretted it when she saw his face.

"Well if you hadn't of disappeared and talked with Sesshomaru I wouldn't have said that." InuYasha let out a huffy breath. _Like a child._ Sesshomaru said to himself, trying not to smirk.

Kagome just looked at him. "What's so bad about Sesshomaru…" She said, mostly to herself. InuYasha blinked a few times.

"Well one he tried to kill you…Twice! Not to mention kill everyone else in our group. Sheesh Kagome, use your head once in a while. Your so stupid sometimes. Kikyo would have never underestimated an enemy." He realized too late that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Kikyo…" Kagomes face fell slightly, _Why would he compare me to her…_"Stupid?…" She said as she realized what else he said, "Stupid! I AM NOT STUPID, INUYASHA….SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled at him in frustration, as he slammed to the ground. Sesshomaru did all he could to keep from chuckling. InuYasha groaned.

"Kagome…" He mumbled

"Don't you Kagome me!" Her voice cracked and her legs buckled under her, tears beginning to form, _Why do I keep crying for christ's sake…I don't even know why I am…_

InuYasha stood quietly and looked at her. "Kagome…"

"Just leave…" He stayed for a moment, "Go away and leave me alone…" Kagome almost whispered as the tears became more apparent.

"But…Kagome…I didn't mean…" InuYasha tried to explain.

"Go…" She said again. He looked at Sesshomaru.

"If you hurt her…" He said threateningly, before looking at Kagome once again and leaving, his head drooping slightly.

I had the HARDEST time with this chapter for some reason! It's weird! I know it probably isn't the greatest and I'm not that happy with it, but I promise I will try to make the next chapter longer and better, it just might take a little while. I am really really sorry that peoples have to wait -- But I hope this one satisfies a few people (ABI! XD) and if it doesn't satisfy the rest of you…well just read the next chapter I've started. Hopefully it will be a lot better!

-Shaiya


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Visitor

Sesshomaru stared at where InuYasha had just left. Kagome was sitting on the ground, her head on her knee's, the smell of salt was beginning to make his nose twitch. "Miko…" He started to say, but when she looked up at him, her face red from the tears, he couldn't bring himself to say the rest. Instead he moved forward and looked down at her. They looked into each others eyes for a while. Akari walked out saying,

"Kagome? Where are you?" She is startled to see them both. Sesshomaru tears his eyes from Kagome's and looks at her.

"Akari…see that she is taken to her room." He says at last. Kagome just looks at him. He turns and walks away, he didn't look back.

--

"Kagome…" Akari said as she helped her to her feet. "Come Lady, Best be getting you inside before you catch a cold." Akari half carries Kagome to her room. She is still crying slightly.

"Oh, Akari…" She says, wrapping her arms around the fox Yokai and bursting into another fit of tears. "InuYasha…he…I…" her voice breaks.

"Shh, shh…it will be alright." Akari pats Kagome's back in a sisterly way. Until Kagome shudders before falling asleep in her arms.

&

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT HER WITH SESSHOMAUR?!" Shippou yelled. "YOU HORRIBLE HALF DEMON" Shippou started to tear up as his little fists pounded on InuYasha's foot and leg.

InuYasha shoved him out of the way and walked away from the group, "It was her choice." His ears drooped slightly.

"Shippou…" Sango said to him hugging him. "It's alright Kagome will be fine, InuYasha and her just had a small fight.

"I hope that's all it was. Knowing InuYasha, he probably said or did something that upset her." Miroku stated.

"I hope Kagome is okay though." Sango said looking at the sky. Shippou nodded. "MIROKU!" Sango yelled, sitting up so suddenly that Shippou fell out of her arms and landed in the grass a few feet away. He heard the slap.

"Sango, I am sorry, its just that, you know this little devil has a mind of its own!" Miroku laughed nervously as he rubbed his cheek.

"Pervert." She muttered.

&

The next morning Kagome sat up from her bed and looked over at Akari, who had fallen asleep in a chair. _What happened last night…oh…I remember. InuYasha._ Tears started to form yet again. _No, I wont cry over him again. He is probably with Kikyo right now. That asshole even compared me to her. How could he! I am nothing like her. _She sighed, Akari looked at her.

"Kagome…uhm…miss…are you alright now? You were so depressed last night, I didn't want to leave you alone." Akari knelt beside her.

"Don't worry Akari…I'm better now. Stupid reason really. I know InuYasha doesn't like me that way, I don't know why I was so upset. His mind is always on Kikyo." Kagome grabbed her bag, but Akari stopped her.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you dressed in a Kimono today. He has guests and he doesn't want a human in his care to dress so…oddly."

"Oh? Who is coming?"

"An old friend of his fathers. Lord Kai'Jin (Ky-shin). He is to be addressed as such. You mustn't speak to him unless first spoken to. He arrives when the sun is highest. We must get you ready."

_Great…_Kagome said to herself, _I am forever to be a dress up doll. _She sighed as Akari brought out a very lovely deep red Kimono.

&

Lord Kai'Jin arrived atop a very large demon horse, flames beneath its hooves. His tallness surprised her. He was well over Sesshomaru's 5'10 (In the Series it says he is 7 feet but I doubt that, I have yet to see this in the anime series, if you know the exact episode please tell me and I will change it to 7 feet.) Kagome guessed he was around six and a half feet. But she didn't ask. Sesshomaru bowed lightly to him and in turn Kai'Jin bowed back. Akari, Kagome and Rin all did the same. Though Kagome thought it was ridicules. He took off his head armor, his hair flowed freely, dark and glossy. His features were strikingly handsome, a small demon mark was on his right cheek, similar to Sesshomaru's. He looked at Rin and Kagome.

"Interesting company yer keeping, Lord Sesshomaru." He stated, Kagome bit her lip to keep from stating that they were right there.

"Better than none, Lord Kai'Jin." Sesshomaru said back.

Kai'Jin looked at Kagome. "I know the little one's name is Lady Rin, but who are ye?" He asked her directly.

"I am Kagome, Lord Kai'Jin." Sesshomaru had been dreading this, thinking her tongue would get the better of her, she had yet again surprised him, _Perhaps there is more to this girl than I thought. _He thought.

"And why are ye here with Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Well…" She looks at Sesshomaru, "I don't quite know the answer myself."

"She is here on official business, about dealing with a treaty between demons and humans." Sesshomaru cut in.

"So she must be a priestess." Kai'Jin said.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered.

"I am?" Kagome said, confused. Sesshomaru gave her a look. "Uhh, yea…I mean yes, I am." She added nervously.

"I see." Kai'Jin looked skeptic but he didn't bring it up, "Well I would love to hear 'er human views on demons, attacks, halfbreeds and so on. She'll be joinin' us fer dinner?" He says while looking at Sesshomaru. He nods. "Great, we will speak then, fer now I shall retire to my room to rest." At that moment Akari looked up.

"Right This way M'lord." She said, bowing respectively, leading him inside, she looked behind her to Rin. "Lady Rin, I have something to show you inside."

"Okay!" Rin said excitedly as she raced toward Akari, making sure she didn't fall.

"Well…" Kagome said breaking the silence. "That went smoothly."

"He seems to be interested in your views, I do hope you know what you will be saying tonight, miko."

"Not a clue, perhaps I will just 'wing it' like I usually do." Kagome smiled, only being half serious.

"'Wing it' This Sesshomaru does not know what 'Wing it' means"

"Uhm…never mind…forget I said it." Kagome looked up at him.

"I wouldn't speak like that in front of Lord Kai'Jin. It is much to strange even for humans."

Kagome giggled and he gave her a I'm-being-serious-look, like the one her mother gave her at times. "Okay Okay, sheesh, I wont talk like that…this…whatever." _I just hope nothing slips out…that would not be good at all._

"See that you wont. I have paperwork to do, if you'll excuse me, miko." He started to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled after him, he turned and looked at her.

"Well?"

"Why do you always call me Miko? I do have a name…Kagome, Ka-go-me." She told him.

"You say that often." He looked at her again before turning, disappearing into the castle, his castle.

--

"Oh, Kagome!" Akari exclaimed, "You look so lovely!"

Indeed She had, with her hair tied behind her ears and the simple light blue kimono, the one that made her eyes pop, made her look goddess-like. Akari was just finishing the light blue eye paint. Kagome looked at herself.

"Are you sure it isn't too much?" Kagome asked again.

"Oh no, definitely not!"

"Okay then." Kagome said to the excited Fox Yokai, still a bit unsure.

--

"Lady Kagome and ye aren't negotiating anything are ye" It wasn't a question. Sesshomaru nodded, "I thought so. What is she really doing 'ere" Kai'Jin asked him.

"She was the one searching for the shikon shards." He said simply.

"Was?" Kai'Jin asked.

"Yes, she came here on her own free will."

"I see…don't ye be getting into too much trouble with the miko, pup. Ye cant fool me, not in the least." Before Sesshomaru could growl in protest, Kagome walked in, her face slightly red as she realized she interrupted their discussion.

"Good evening?" She said, but it was more of a question than a greeting. She blushed again, "Sorry if I was interrupting anything."

Sesshomaru looked up at her and almost gasped at what he saw, how her kimono was tighter and hugged her hips, they outlined every aspect, the paint on her face was light and made her eyes pop in a gorgeous way. Even Kai'Jin stared at her for a moment at her features. His eyes traveled down her legs and back up to her eyes, Sesshomaru almost growled at him, but caught himself.

"Oh no Lady Kagome." Kai'Jin said to her.

She sat down just as the servants brought in the food.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tell me Lord Sesshomaru, what news do ye have for me of yer lands?" Kai'Jin asked, making Sesshomaru tear his eyes from Kagome.

"Nothing much to report, Lord Kai'Jin. Everything is at ease for the moment." Sesshomaru turned to him and they started discussing land issues. Kagome listened intently.

"What of you Lady Kagome? Any news from Humans?" Kai'Jin looked at her.

"Uhm…Nothing out of the ordinary really, a few demon attacks, Naraku up to his tricks still. Just the usual an' all that shit." Sesshomaru caught her eye and glared she rephrased, "Uh I mean, Just the usual, I suppose."

Kai'Jin started to chuckle, "Forgive me, but your just such a funny human, with strange words..."

"Uhm…thank you?" Kagome looks at Sesshomaru, he doesn't look at her, he is looking at Kai'Jin. He looks at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru suddenly looks away towards the window. "Well…" She stops, her mind blank at what else to say.

"Where in the lands do you reside, Kagome?" Kai'Jin asks his eyes searching.

"Oh…Uhm…" She frantically thinks of where Kaede's village is.

"She is a wonderer, you should know that, Miko's never stay in any one place too long, unless of course their the only miko there." _Him and his trick questions._ Sesshomaru glares at Kai'Jin. He just stares back mildly amused.

"Yes of course. I think it tis gettin' late and I wish to retire to my room. Lord Sesshomaru, we have many a' things to discuss tomorrow, if ye don't mind. Lady Kagome ye may also come if ye so desire to." They both nod and he exits walking left and down one of the many halls. Sesshomaru turns on Kagome.

"That did not go smoothly at all." He glares at her slightly, Kagome is not fazed in the least.

"Well its not my fault, he's the one that asks too many questions for his own damn good, don't be trying to put all the blame on me you hard headed piece of…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." His face is serious. Kagome's eyes blaze but she doesn't finish the sentense. "I suggest you read up on a Miko's lifestyle, it would help the situation."

"Yea yea, whatever. Besides its not like you care, you wouldn't care less if he just killed me right now. All you Inu Yokai's are the same." She starts to rise and is halfway to the door when he speaks out.

"I am nothing like InuYasha"

Her heart beats just a little faster at his tone. Quiet, as if shy. _what…what is he saying…he isn't like InuYasha…well of course he isn't….but…_She sighs inwardly and exists. Leaving a confused Sesshomaru behind.

098q7098708987209475209874504875

Oh my goodness! This chapter took a while to do for some reason! It kinda bugs me a bit but at least I left you all to ponder what I've put…btw Sesshomaru was confused at what he said Lol.

Shipou: No…really?

Me: -.- shit…not this again

Shippou: you know your supposed to put a disclaimer on each chapter.

Me: I am?….I didn't know that….nervous laughter hehe well…hope I don't get in trouble for not doing that….coughs

Shippou: You must be such a genius to not have figured that out. massive amounts of sarcasm

Me: You know…this is my story I could make you die a horrible and painful death.

Shippou: I'd like to see you try

Me: -.- why you little…

InuYasha: Shut up both of you, Shaiya, hurry up and finish the story I wanna find out what happens next Eating popcorn and reading the story Shippou…go bother some other fanfic writer.

Me: -.- InuYasha…quit reading my fanfic…shouldn't you be trying to find Naraku?

InuYasha: Shifty eyes Maybe….

Me: slaps self Well anyway, till next time! flies away and lands on a billboard

Shippou: Smooth…real smooth…

Xx.Shaiya.xX


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Death

Kagome yawned again, she felt like shit, dead on her feet. _Ugh…I'm so freakin' tired…_She said to herself with another yawn.

"Kagome? My my my….Maybe you should go inside and take a nap." Akari was looking at the miko with concern. She starts to walk over to her but Kagome puts her hands up.

"No no, it's alright, I just didn't sleep too well last night, for some reason." Akari shrugs and looks back down at the plants below her, they were out in the gardens with Rin today, re-planting a few of the flowers that were too close to the path. Rin had insisted they would be crushed by some demons feet if they were left unattended. But of course a few became a hundred if not more. Kagome groans slightly and sits down in the dirt, removing a wide brimmed hat from her head. "Now this is comfortable…" She sighs with content, stretching out her legs and letting the warmth of the sun lap at her skin.

"You'll be red faced (sun burnt) in no time if you don't put that hat back on, Miss." Akari hands her the large Sun Hat, Kagome puts it back on.

"Alright alright." Kagome told her. She stared out at the beautiful landscape of the western lands, they were higher up now, near a small crystal clear stream. She could see the Castle just below the hill. They had climbed up a small path that wound its way up the hill to where a small memorial was kept for Inu-no-Taisho, (sorry I kinda goofed when I put Lord Tounga that isn't actually his name, neither is this but it means Dog-Leader, so it's close enough, don't like it? Then too bad!) Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father. Kagome stared at the memorial, _I wonder what he was like…_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru's thoughts were disrupted when he inhaled and the scent of Kagome caught his nose. _What is she doing so far up. _Silently he starts walking again, straight to his father's memorial. He stared at her for a moment, she was staring at the memorial as if mesmerized. _That's peculiar. _

"I wonder what he did to make himself so important…" He was about to tell 

her to stop asking silly questions when he realized she was mumbling to herself. He almost sighed, _Humans are so strange. And this one is the strangest this Sesshomaru has ever encountered. _

"He was a great ruler. He treated everyone the same. He kept every promise he ever made. He was one of the best." Sesshomaru came up behind her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome jumped slightly and turned around quickly. "Sesshomaru….god Damnit…don't do that to me! You scared the living hell outta me." Sesshomaru quirked up his eyebrow and his face went to confusion for a second before his face blanked again. Kagome giggled lightly. "Sorry, what I meant was, you scared me. You can't go sneaking up on people like that, you'll most likely make their heart stop in fear."

"This Sesshomaru does not sneak." Sesshomaru stated in defense.

"This Kagome doesn't much care, to me you were sneaking. No questions asked." Kagome smirked at his puzzlement. "Anyway, what were you doing?"

"I was walking to pay my respects."

"To your father. What did you say before I jumped up? Just curious."

"I said he was a great ruler who treated everyone the same and was fair. He was a great demon." Sesshomaru looked up at the memorial for a moment, then back at Kagome, "Why does a miko like you care about a demons life?"

"Well…like I said I was curious about him, I mean no one really told me much about him, and I can't help but wonder what made him so great." Kagome looked up at him, he was closer than she thought, his face so close it would only take a step for their lips to touch.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you Kagome!" Rin came running around a corner yelling. "I just have to show you this really pretty flowe…" Rin stopped and just stared at them. Sesshomaru took a step back.

"Rin" He nodded in greeting. He nodded to Kagome who looked away. He 

turned and walked away from them. Rin stared at Kagome again.

"Y-yes Rin?" Kagome asked the little girl, trying to change the subject.

"I wanted to show you a really pretty flower but I saw Lord Sesshomaru…what was he doing here anyway?" Rin practically bounced over to her.

"He was paying his respects to his father is all."

"Oh…I see." Rin smiled "You like Lord Sesshomaru don't you Kagome?" Rin looked up at Kagome with the cutest look on her face.

"Uhm Rin….where's the flower?" Kagome quickly changed the subject and walked quickly around the corner where Akari was looking at her strangely. "What?"

"Nothing miss." She smiles as if she knew a very juicy secret.

&

Sesshomaru stared at his desk in puzzlement, When Kai'Jin walked in.

"Ye love 'er don't ya?" He said, staring at Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't like humans." He mutters, looking up at Kai'Jin.

He snorted. Kai'Jin knew when to stop. He had known Sesshomaru since the little pup was born. He was Sesshomaru's teacher, helper, and most importantly, his friend. He knew things about him that his enemies would kill to learn. "If ye say so."

Sesshomaru sighs, "Sit please. You said you had things to discuss with me." Kai'Jin nods then looks very serious.

"I have heard news of Naraku." When he didn't interrupt Kai'Jin went on. "He has killed off the dead Priestess. Yer younger brother is badly hurt. Tha fool kept tryin to protect 'er from him. An' ye know what else. My sources tell me that Lady Kagome is the only one who can find the remaining Shikon Shards."

Sesshomaru ponders this for a bit then stands up. "He is coming for her isn't he?" Kai'Jin nods slowly. Sesshomaru snaps his fingers, a young wolf demon walks in quickly. "Send for Kagome, Rin and Akari Now." The wolf bows low then leaves, Sesshomaru turns to Kai'Jin. "If he is coming for her, killing him will be all the easier." Kai'Jin smiles to himself. _That lad is worried. I never thought I'd see the day when Lord Sesshomaru was worried for a human. He really must love her…_

&

Kagome sighs, _Ugh I'm so freakin' tired…I can't wait to go to bed tonight. _

"Miss Rin, Lady Kagome, Akari." A young wolf demon approaches them and he bows low. "I was told to take you straight to Lord Sesshomaru and Master Kai'Jin." He bows again, "Please follow"

"Aww, We didn't get to finish the flowers!" Rin pouts. "Well…I guess there's always tomorrow."

Kagome groaned inwardly, _This kid will be the death of me!_ She thought to herself. _Hmm I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru wants…Must be important…or silly. Who knows with him._

983708297562967029857620

Ugh!! This story is turning out crappy, I am really really trying to update more and write more and such, This year is so hectic! Please forgive me for not updating sooner, Hope this chapter is good, Reviews are very much welcome!!

Xx.Shaiya.xX


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru continued pacing around the room waiting for Rin and Kagome to walk in. He was nervous, For the first time in his Demon life Lord Sesshomaru was nervous, for a human no less. He was still thinking about why he was so worried, they came in. Sighing inwardly he sits down and waits for them to do the same. Kagome by that time was really curious as to what he wanted to tell them and why it was so important that he was pacing around.

"Jus tell them Lord Sesshomaru." Kai'Jin finally said, he was getting rather impatient for a demon of high power.

"Yes, I suppose. This Sesshomaru is thinking that your all curious about why I had you sent to come right away. Kikyo's dead." He blurted out with hardly a breath.

Kagomes jaw dropped, whatever she had suspected was thrown out the door at this news. "What!" She almost yelled, forgetting about how she was supposed to act, she went on. "What the fuck do you mean!! She cant be! She was already dead…" She babbled on until Akari shushed her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kagome went silent, looking to the floor with confusion.

"The dead miko has passed on again…He has gotten rid of her shell of a body. In front of InuYasha no less." Sesshomaru almost whispered, almost afraid of what Kagome would say.

Kagome went silent for a moment. "O-oh.." She choked out. She cleared her throat and tried again, "InuYasha…he must be so…heartbroken." She gets up slowly. "I should go to him. I should help him. Is he hurt?"

"My sources say badly. Kagome you will not leave the castle." Sesshomaru almost growls the last bit, Kai'Jin can't help but smile even the slightest.

"Sesshomaru I have to. He must feel so horrible at not being able to save her. And if he is hurt he will Need me." Sesshomaru noticed the scent of salt in the air. Kagomes eyes leaked with tears.

"Get out" He turns to Akari, Rin and Kai'Jin. "I need to speak to Kagome 

alone." Rin, a puzzled look on her face, nods and exits with Akari, who had given Kagome a reassuring smile. Kai'jin nodded his head to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru you know damn well that I will leave when I want!" Tears fell freely now. She was starting to get angry.

"Miko you will not leave until This Sesshomaru tells you to. Naraku is still alive and with the other miko dead, you are the only one that is able to tell where the Shikon No Tama shards are." He says calmly to her. She is taken aback at what he says, no…at what he didn't say but meant all the same.

"I don't care Sesshomaru, InuYasha needs me right now. I have to help him" Sesshomaru growls deeply and takes a few steps towards her.

"InuYasha's wounds will heal within a few days. He will be fine." She didn't back up, she just stared up at him.

"No. I am leaving now. I don't give a shit what you say. InuYasha needs me." She told him stubbornly. His eyes narrowed. Just as she thought she would be smacked, his lips crashed upon her own, demanding yet surprisingly soft. Kagomes eyes widened but she found she could not pull away from his lips. She moved closer instead, putting her hands slowly on his chest before pushing away, gasping for air.

98765467743578998765888776666

I am oober sorry for the short chapter I had to post something though. And what about the first kiss! Even though it turned out short, I hope you guys/girls enjoy it. Thanks! I will really really really try to update ASAP!!

Love you all

Xx.Shaiya Star-Gazer.xX


	9. INTERMISSION

Holy fuck…You know what I realized? I have been switching from past tense to present tense throughout the story….That really irks me!! Now I am mad!!

Humph! Stupid me! I will probably re-do this when I'm finished anyway…I am terribly sorry for those of you that are really bothered by that! I know I am really bothered when people mix languages together in a story (you know like in some InuYasha fanficictions people will put Arigato and Hai when the story is supposed to be in…ENGLISH! Gah it is sooo annoying!! Well anyway, I know some are disappointed that this "Chapter" isn't part of the story…teehee…sorries! But I am working on it!! And if you pester me I just wont update at all…that's how evil I am Muwahaha!

-Shaiya Star-Gazer


	10. Chapter 9: Naraku's Assistant

Chapter 9

Naraku's Assistant

"_I'm sorry Sesshomaru…I will be back, I promise you that." She smiled slightly at him as she went back inside to pack a few essential items. _

_She had smiled…_Sesshomaru thought to himself, he was sitting at his desk impatiently waiting for Kagome to return. _Why does this Sesshomaru care about a human…Because she's beautiful…_He shook his head,

"This Sesshomaru needs to calm down." _Stone…be as stone. _

-

-

"Huff Huff…Jesus…a few more hills like this and I'll be dead…" Kagome whispered under her breath. She was almost to Kaede's village, where InuYasha was. "Just a little longer…" She looked up and saw the Bone-Eaters Well. Kagome stopped and looked at it. _Why did you bring me here…why did you choose me to use the Shikon Jewel…_She wondered silently. She heard a twig snap and she whirled around, arrow already in its notch. She heard laughter.

"Calm yerself Lady Kagome." Kai'Jin stepped out from the trees, "Lord Sesshomaru wanted me ter follow you, jus in case you needed help." He smiled and she relaxed enough to lower her weapon.

"Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning?" She didn't trust him, just something in the way he looked and talked to her.

"Awe now Lady, don't be all mistrustful. I am merely here fer safty purposes." He smiled again and walked on the other side of the well, "Why have ye stopped here? Isn't yer village just a little bit from here?"

"This place just has a special meaning for me, that's all. Now if you don't mind, I have to see InuYasha, he must be hurt or something…" She turns and starts to walk away, when she senses something else, _A Skikon Shard….here? But…why didn't I sense it before…_She thought to herself, slowly she turned around, there embedded in Kai'Jin's forehead, was a Shikon shard, tainted and completely black. "Kai'Jin…where did you get that Shikon Shard?" She starts to back up, slightly afraid.

"It was given to me by a demon, who will soon come into great power." He takes a few steps closer to her, "The only thing he asks for in return is…a certain miko girl…" His smile becomes insane, the shard glows a bright black and he moves with lightening speed towards her. Fumbling slightly, Kagome manages to get her bow back up with an arrow in the notch, and fires. Blood splatters on the ground as Kai'Jin stops right in front of her, the arrow in his left shoulder. "That…was something you should not have done." Grabbing her throat he slams her body into a tree a few feet away, she struggles to her feet, using the tree as support.

She collapses on the ground, holding her side, a pained look on her face, _Shit…I think I just cracked a rib…this isn't good…Fuck…why didn't I sense it before…Naraku…you will pay dearly…_her eyes grow wild and she rises again, ignoring the sharp pain of her broken rib. _Sesshomaru…InuYasha…Someone please…Help! _She thinks to herself, _Even Kikyo would be the best thing if she were to help me…_ She dives, wincing from the pain, from another attack, just barely missing his claws. She grabs her bow and shoots again, it hits his other shoulder, "Damnit…" She mutters, He yells and runs at her again, ripping her bow from her arms and holding her up by her neck,

"My my…Such a naughty girl…I would kill you now but Naraku has something…horrible planned for you." He smiles cruelly.

_Just one chance…_She puts the rest of her strength into one last attack, her arm shoots out, the head of an arrow in her grasp and hits his forehead, hitting the Shikon shard smack in the middle, he roars and throws her against a tree, his head is bleeding heavily and the shard is on the ground, he howls from the pain and falls to his knees. Kagome struggles to rise, she manages to half drag herself over to the shard, she picks it up and instantly regrets it, she feels her powers being pulled into the darkness, gasping she drops the tainted shard and holds her hand in pain. She senses Kai'Jin start to rise, he is staring at her, with respect and embarrassment.

"Miko-Sama…." He says quietly

235676543345765438

Aw Shit! These chapters get shorter EVERY TIME!! Seriously I never meant to make them THIS short -.- tis annoying. But anyway, I was going to continue this on longer but I haven't the time, I will just continue on with the next chapter (Which I am currently working on, I SWEAR!)

Shippou: -coughs-

Me: DON'T START WITH THE TALKING!!! I WILL MURDER YOU IN THIS FIC, I SWEAR I WILL!!!

Shippou: o.o


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Miko-Sama…?" Kai'Jin says again, closer to her this time, he gently touches her shoulder, she moans in pain. "Miko-Sama….I am truly sorry, i-I have no idea what had gotten into me."

"I know.." She mutters, wincing in pain as she raises herself slightly. "It was this" She points to the shard on the ground. Carefully she picks it up with her sleeve covering her hand. "Its tainted…I don't think I have enough strength to purify it right now." She looks up at him. "I have to go see InuYasha and Kaede." She gets up, wincing again. She takes a few steps before her knees give out and she collapses in a heap.

"Do ye need help Miko?" Kai'Jin walks over to her, taking her elbow and lifting her to her feet, with his help she manages to get closer to the village. A young boy plays in the grass a few feet away, Kagome looks to him.

"Please, can you go and get Kaede for me?" She smiles at him. He looks at her, seeing her blood he nods and quickly runs for Kaede's hut.

"Does this happen to ye often?" Kai'Jin indicates at her injuries.

"er…sometimes, usually InuYasha is there to protect me…or Sango…or Miroku."

"Ah…I see. Lord Sesshomaru must be wonderin' where I have been. I better get back befer he notices my absents." He lowers her to the ground before turning and walking quickly into the forest before she can tell him goodbye.

_Hmm…that was weird…_

"Kagome?" Kaede stands above her, concern rippling through the elder woman's eyes.

"I'm alright Kaede…just a bit….well…you know. Can you help me up?" She smiles trying to be convincing.

Kaede sighs and helps her up, letting her balance on her shoulders. "Ye have some explaining to do. But that can wait till after ye'v had some food."

-

Kagome awoke to the smell of stew cooking, her stomach growls in response. She lifts her head too fast. _Ugh…_She thinks as she lowers herself back down. It wouldn't have been bad if it had not been for the headache and sharp pain in her sides. "I'm going to murder that bastard…" She mutters to herself lightly.

"Did ye say something Kagome?" Kaede looks at her strangely.

"Kaede? Oh! No sorry." Smiling slightly, cheeks a little red from having been caught talking to herself, Kagome sits up, slower this time. She suddenly remembers why she was coming here and leaps to her feet. "KAEDE! WHERE'S INUYASHA??"

Kaede sighs, "So ye'v heard have ye? He has had worse. He's next door if ye want to see 'im. Might as well bring some stew to him as well."

Kagome, grabs a bowl and loads it with stew and runs out of the hut before Kaede can lift a finger. Barging in she see's InuYasha laying down, his hair in tangles with dried blood in his once beautiful locks, his bandages around his abdomen are filled with blood stains. "Oh InuYasha…" she whispers softly. Her voice is enough to make him stir slightly. She walks slowly over to him, setting the bowl down to one side.

"K...Kikyo??" His eyes flutter and open, seeing Kagome; he inhales and smells her unshed salty tears. He nearly springs to his feet, before moaning and falling to his knees. "Kagome!"

"InuYasha!" She pulls him back down onto the mat. "You idiot…You need to be more careful." He can see the hurt on her face when he said Kikyo's name.

x.X.x

Sesshomaru, still sitting on the steps leading to The House of the Moon. Still puzzling over what happened when she left, _She looked sad for someone about to see a person she holds dear. _He finds himself wondering. Sighing again he rises, making up his mind. He was going out.

"Jaken." The little toad demon scurries from around the corner of his door.

"Yes Milord Sesshomaru?"

"Watch over Rin. I will be gone for a few days."

"Yes Milord."

"And Jaken…Your not to let her wander off, like last time. Do you understand?"

"uhm…Yes Milord! I shall keep my eyes glued to her as a fangirl is to you…er…" He stops mid sentence, thinking of where the hell that came from. Whatever a fangirl is, Jaken didn't really want to know. And as the little demon looks around he finds Lord Sesshomaru had already left. "Ohh…Lord Sesshomaru?…Why does he always do that." He walks back out defeated. Thanking the gods his lord didn't hear the fangirl remark.

x.X.x

"Kagome, just forget it. I don't need any help healing. I just need to rest a bit, is all." InuYasha looks down, still avoiding direct eye contact with her.

"InuYasha, I don't care, you're going to be bandaged up whether you like it or not." Kagome pulled his red miko-like garb off him. "Besides, you're getting your clothes soaked with blood."

InuYasha sighs but doesn't struggle against her soft touch. His curiosity soon gets the better of him, "Kagome…why did you go with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome pauses, she starts to think of the question, _What do I say??I have no clue why!! _She gives in and says the first thing that comes to her mind, "Because you were being an asshole and I didn't want to go home. So going with Sesshomaru seemed logical. Besides he is a lot nicer than you think."

"Sesshomaru? NICE??!! Kagome, he's tried to kill Both of us several times! Sesshomaru is everything BUT nice!"

"InuYasha please…I don't want to talk about it." She rips a few bandages and begins to rewrap his wounds, a little rougher than she meant to. She sees him wince a few times. _Good, he deserves it. _She says it casually to herself, but can't help knowing she is just lying to herself. "Besides you have Kikyo don't you?" Her eyes and voice hardens as she says this. InuYasha looks up to see the coldest eyes he's ever seen. A pair Sesshomaru could be proud of.

"Aw Kagome, don't be like that." His voice cracks slightly, nervous at what she might do next.

x.X.x

Sesshomaru decides to not rush off to her. _This Sesshomaru does not care if she is hurt…_he tries to lie to himself. Knowing in his gut he is. His mind wanders through topics as he walks smoothly on the path, leaves falling around him. _Autumn…already…_he says, slightly surprised. Getting irritated at how unobservant he had become, Sesshomaru races through the trees, deciding to speed up, the falling leaves brush past him quickly. In a mere hour he smells the scant remains of Kagome. As he gets closer the scent of blood reaches his keen nose. His eyes narrow and he inhales deeply. _Kagome?…her blood smells tainted…This Sesshomaru wonders what could have tainted it so much. _He slows to a walk and inhales again, _Kai'Jin? What was he doing here…_As he gets closer to Kaede's village the scent of Kagome's blood gets stronger, as does InuYasha's. He hears Kagome's voice in the hut closest to him, she is talking to InuYasha. He decides to wait and listen.

Note From Keri: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school and plays are really getting to me, and my computer decided to swallow all my files and I have been spending a lot of time trying to find them all and save them on other files, So I ended up having to redo this chapter several times haha! Well anyway, here's the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Sesshomaru's Blood

"Kagome, I like Kikyo, I do…it's just that…well she's dead. I can't really be with her if she is. She just needs me to help her; I have to kill Naraku for her. You know that!" InuYasha doesn't look at her as he says this.

"I know…You love her, I accept that. But I don't want to be her replacement. I don't want you to think that you can just pretend I'm Kikyo and think I'll go along with it…I won't. I am my own person, Ka-Go-Me not Kikyo. I just wish that you understood that. And besides, at least Sesshomaru will look at me when we're talking. It's like talking to a log with you."

"At least I haven't tried to kill you!"

Kagome laughs loudly, "When we first met you did, and so did Sesshomaru. But he never really attacked me after that; he was intent on getting you, not me. I would always get in the way because…I didn't want you hurt." She starts to get up.

"Kagome, wait, please. I'm sorry…It's just that I can't…"

"Can't help the way you feel, I know, I've heard it before." She finishes for him, as she heads towards the door, he speaks again.

"Fine…Go on back to Sesshomaru, I bet he's waiting in his room for you." He spits out bitterly. Kagome turns on her heel and stops right in front of him, she gets down on her knees so that they're eye level, and slaps him, hard.

"Don't you EVER…EVER, call me a whore again. Because I'm not. And just because you don't get your way doesn't mean you have the right to call me that…" Her voice breaks and she runs from the hut, into the tree's not caring what happened to her out there.

X.x.X

Sesshomaru watches her run out of the hut. He can smell the salty tears escaping from her eyes. He realizes his hands have morphed into fists of anger. _How dare he…Even this Sesshomaru would Never make a female cry. _He can still hear Kagome's footsteps as she runs into InuYasha's Forest, towards the well.

X.x.X

Tears were welling up in her eyes, making her vision blurry. She slows down as she nears the well. She stops at it, and looks down into its depths, her hands on either side of her, she leans against the well's wooden frame. _This is all your fault! You did this to me! You made me live through all this heartache…Stupid InuYasha…Stupid Naraku…Stupid Well…Stupid me…_Her tears drip into the well, she sighs heavily. _I wonder what I would be doing if I had never been pulled into the well…it all seems so pointless now, school, college, work…_She crosses her arms over her body, noticing how chilly it really was. The wind whips around her, making her hair spin around like waves in the ocean. _Maybe I should just go home…Take a nice long vacation and enjoy what life I have left. _She climbs into the well and leaps in. She lands on the bottom of the well, still in the feudal era. Kagome winces in pain as she tries to get up, her right leg throbs in pain, she hisses at it. _Great…Just great…You Stupid Well! _She feels her leg swell slightly. _Ugh..._

X.x.X

Sesshomaru watches her, just barely out of sight, he almost walks up to her, but by the time he starts to walk she had already jumped into it. He had seen her go home before, by a chance glimpse but this time it was different. He didn't sense any abnormality. He hears her hiss and her heartbeat quickens. Silently he walks up to the well and looks down at her, she is sitting in the dirt at the bottom, he can see her leg swelling and the awkward angle it's in, _Stupid humans…_He jumps in, and lands gracefully next to her.

X.x.X

She hears a low thump and looks up to see Sesshomaru standing next to her, his face blank as always. Her eyes widen and she gasps slightly.

"Sesshomaru?"

He holds out his hand, gesturing her to take it. She does and he pulls her up, into his arms, being careful not to bump her leg, he jumps up and out of the well and starts moving quickly through the forest.

"Sesshomaru…wha…why….how…Huh?" She has a look of absolute confusion and puzzlement on her face; he looks down at her, his face still blank.

"If you are asking as to why I am here, I am here because I followed you." He looks back up and doesn't say anymore.

"Uhm…Oh…er…how long were you following me?" She looks really nervous.

"Long enough…Does InuYasha always act like that?" He asks, curiosity burning through the question, much to her surprise. She blushes lightly then looks away.

"He's just InuYasha…"Her voice cracks again and she stops talking. She yawns after a moment and to his surprise she hesitantly leans into his embrace and closes her eyes, her breath becoming deeper and more relaxed. He looks down at her, _Humans are such peculiar creatures…_He thinks to himself before staring back at the path ahead so he doesn't get too distracted and run into a tree. (Me: Which he has done, Sess: -glaring- Haven't, Me: NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF A CHAPTER SESSY!!)

x.X.x

Kagome feels a light breeze on her face as she opens her eyes. At first, she panics, not knowing exactly where she is. The room before her is large; it's walls white, with small designs painted in red in various places. As she lifts her head she feels the bed is soft and warm, Kagome sighs, content to stay in that place forever. Until, curiosity gets the better of her. She sits up cautiously, before nearly screaming. The pain in her leg tingles up throughout her body, she doesn't move. From her angle she can see it is bandaged and wrapped tightly in splints.

"Miss Kagome? Are you up?" A voice calls out quietly. A fox Yokai walks in, her feet making no noise as she walks towards Kagome.

"Akari? Is that you?" Kagome asks the now smiling Yokai.

"Yes Miss. I have brought you some food and water." She smiles gently, almost motherly, as she sets a plate down; it is filled with rice and porridge with eggs. She hesitates before saying, "I must say, the other servants were quite surprised when Lord Sesshomaru brought you back in his arms." Kagome blushes fiercely.

"I-I…erm…I was hurt, and he helped me…is all." She stutters out.

"All I'm saying, Miss, is he doesn't do that to any female…Yokai or not." She smiles again. "He may come in later. Please eat and rest. Good Day" She leaves silently, leaving a still blushing Kagome behind. Her stomach growls, sighing at the weirdness of the conversation, she starts to eat.

x.X.x

Just as she finished her meal, Sesshomaru comes in. He looks at her carefully. She fidgets under his intense stare.

"How is your leg?" He asks simply.

"It's Fine." He raises one eyebrow, questioning her. "Okay…it does hurt…but really it's fine!" without a word he walks closer to her, inspecting it. Slowly, as if she would break, he removes the splints, she watches in fascination as he gently places it down,

"Don't Move." He says, digging his claw into her leg, just enough to let her bleed, she gasps, surprised, she watches as his claws dig into his own skin, he lets his own blood drip onto her leg. The throbbing pain ebbs away slowly, then disappears. Satisfied, he heals himself and looks at her again. "How is your leg now?" She stares at him, then wiggles her toes.

"Good as new…You didn't have to…but…thank you." She smiles lightly.

"Good." He pauses. "Now if you will get up, I wish to show you something. If you need a human moment ask Akari, I will wait for you just outside." He leaves without letting her reply. A moment later Akari comes in, her eyes wide. She is carrying a beautiful pearl colored Kimono. She doesn't say a word until Kagome gets up.

"Miss Kagome…If I may be so bold as to ask you a question..." The elder fox demon shifts from one foot to the other, as if nervous.

"Akari, you can ask me anything." Kagome smiles warmly.

"Did Lord Sesshomaru heal you…with his blood, or with something else?"

"His blood…Why do you ask?" Kagome wonders to herself why it would matter.

"Oh…I see…" Her eyes widen ever so slightly, "No reason at all Miss." She answers her quickly. "I will give you a human minute to dress, I will be right back."

_She sure is acting strange…I wonder why she was so surprised…_Kagome thinks to herself as Akari bows and walks out of the room, much faster than she usually would.

x.X.x

"Lord Sesshomaru, A word if I may." Sesshomaru looks up at Akari, the fox demon had an expression of both shock and suspicion. He regards his former foster mother for a moment before nodding. "My Lord…Did you…heal Miss Kagome with your blood?" Sesshomaru gives a large sigh and looks away from her.

"Lady Akari…This Sesshomaru does what this Sesshomaru pleases."

"You do realize what this usually means when a demon does this to a female, demon or human." She looks at him seriously.

"I am aware, Akari." He says simply.

"Very well…But why now, my Lord? You have been offered many demons, none you were partially interested in…why now?" Her voice lowers to a whisper.

"I know not why…" He answers truthfully. Knowing Akari would never judge him on his actions. She only smiles and nods, on impulse she wraps her hand around his arm in affection, something no other servant but herself would get away with.

"I understand now…" She smiles, but she says no more, and that is exactly how Sesshomaru prefers it.

x.X.x

Akari enters Kagome's room, to find the girl dressed and waiting. "Pardon me Miss, Were you waiting long?" She bows low to the dark haired woman.

"No, not long at all." She smiles at the petite fox-demon, her reddish ears, slightly gray from age, swivel in her direction, picking up hints of curiosity in Kagomes response.

"Lord Sesshomaru is expecting you outside, if you would follow me please." She bows again and leads Kagome outside. Her heart hammers in her chest when she sees him again. Embarrassed that both demons can hear her heart quicken, she doesn't catch the smile on Akari's face. Suddenly shy, Kagome doesn't look at Sesshomaru, instead she is picking at her fingers, pulling at her cuticles.

"You're going to ruin your hands that way…" Sesshomaru's voice is close, his hands go over hers, forcing her hands to stop, they are alone, the grounds around them deserted, Akari had left.

"Er…" Kagome mutters, still not looking directly at him. Abruptly, Sesshomaru turns and starts to walk. She stumbles to catch up with him. "Sesshomaru…what do you want to show me?"

"You will know in a moment." He replies, slightly irritated at the human's question, _Typical…_ he mutters to himself.

"Oh…" they continue walking up a small hill, just over it Kagome see's the most beautiful Cherry Blossom tree she has ever seen. It is magnificent; tall with long branches sticking out every which way. Though it isn't the right season for Cherry Blossoms, the tree is in full bloom, the wind making its branches sway from side to side. She walks up to it, past Sesshomaru, straight to its massive trunk. "Its…" no words can describe it as she places her hand on its trunk. Immediately she can feel the pure energy swirl around her. This tree is very pure and very magical.

"It was planted a very long time ago…by my mother." He says, slowly walking closer to both the tree and Kagome. "She was a very special demon." He didn't know why he wanted to share this with her and neither did Kagome, but he continues on, "She was a full demon, with certain powers. She offered up part of her powers to gain control of a very powerful item, sealing its powers, saving countless lives, demon, human and animal. In return she gained Miko powers, added to her Demon ones."

"The Shikon No Tama…" Kagome whispers, turning around, she finds herself face to face (well face to chest) with Sesshomaru, cautiously she looks up at his features, his hair swaying behind him with the breeze, his amber-gold eyes softer and filled with emotions. Very unlike himself, Yet as Kagome stares, it suddenly dawns on her how much she really likes him. It was different than how she feels for InuYasha, more powerful. Their lips crash together hungrily and greedily. His hands on either side of her, pinning her to the tree, the power coursing through their bodies, making the kiss that more intense, hesitantly, as if afraid, she wraps her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers in his silky-soft hair. He presses her against the tree, his tongue trailing across her lower lip, she opens them in eager excitement as their tongues dance together. Tasting the other's sweet nectar.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispers as he breaks the kiss, he looks at her, his eyes filled with lust. He growls, kissing down her neck, pulling her Kimono down below her shoulders, kissing her skin tenderly. He caresses her sides with his hands trailing them around her stomach and up her sides, close to her breasts. Kagome's mind is jellied, her senses going crazy with from the pleasure, the feel of his lips on her skin, his little nips, brushing his fangs on her neck, breaking her skin out in goose bumps. She moans as he bites down on her neck, tearing the flesh and sinking his incisors into the delicate flesh. Surprisingly she feels nothing but pleasure, not pain. _This is…unreal._ Her mind screams as her kimono comes undone, falling to her ankles, exposing her breasts to the cold winds, making the pink nipples stand out beneath her bra. Kagome blushes, moving her hands down to cover herself, Sesshomaru, however, has other plans. Taking her hands and pulling them above her head, he growls warningly, keeping her hands firmly in place with one hand, his other hand roams down slowly, his claw circling around her bra, tearing it in half with one flick of his wrist. He cups her left breast, making her gasp and strain against his hand, trying to pull her hands down. He doesn't let her, leaning down he captures her other breast with his mouth, teasing with his tongue, making her moan louder, she gasps out his name as he bites down, losing all self control when he tastes her delicious blood. He moves his head up, kissing her again, the blood from her breast still on his lips, his clothed chest pushes against her bare chest, pressing her into the tree, she looks up at him. "Sesshomaru…" She whispers to him again. He all but melts when she says it.

"Kagome…" Her body shivers as he says her name, her real name.

AN: Oh my, I have been so into Alice In Wonderland, I have totally forgotten about this one. I actually have had this chapter done for months, but I kept re-writing it, I finally have it to how I sorta like it. Sorry for the really overdue update!

Kagome: I could have gone for more sexy-time with Sessy.

Me: Oh shut up!

Sesshomaru: The ladies just love me.

Sango, Kagome and Kagura: -all swoon-

Miroku, InuYasha and Naraku: What is it with Sesshomaru fangirls?

Sesshomaru: Because…I'm too sexy for my kimono, too sexy for my kimono –Starts walking down the catwalk, slowly taking kimono off*

Sango, Kagome, Kagura, Miroku, InuYasha and Naraku: O.O….

-Fangirl screams are heard-

Me: Oh my….


End file.
